The present invention relates to A car-used burglarproof device capable of emitting human voice, and more particularly to a burglarproof device in which when the burglarproof effect is set up or released, the burglarproof device informs the owner by voice and when the car is touched or shocked, the burglarproof device emits a warning voice or a scaring voice. In addition, the burglarproof device can emit voice to inform the owner of the location Of the car. Also, in case of emergency, the burglarproof device can continuously emit SOS signal or scaring sound. The voice is freely resettable by the owner.
A conventional car-used burglarproof device is composed of sophisticated electronic components and designed with multiple functions such as remote or previous activation of the engine and air conditioner, encoded locking, double burglarproof systems which can shut off the fuel and electricity supply in case of burglary. Also, the conventional burglarproof device can flicker at night to indicate the location of the car.
However, such electronic burglarproof device is easy to be interrupted and the stability thereof is low. Moreover, the more functions are provided, the more easily the burglarproof device fails. Especially, it tends to that the current car is equipped with computer-controlled injection engine so that when the car is additionally equipped with the burglarproof device, the original circuit is likely to be affected and the ability of the car may be lowered. Furthermore, the system of the car may fail during high speed running and the fuel and electricity supply may be shut off to cause serious accident.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved car-used burglarproof device which is capable of emitting human sound to warn or scare the burglar so as to effectively avoid the burglary and eliminate the above shortcomings existing in the conventional device.